


Lucky

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Sweethearts, Happy Ending, King Tony Stark, Light Angst, M/M, Weddings, king steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony stands at the alter, waiting to be married to a man he'd never even met.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bleakloft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakloft/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Bleakloft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakloft/pseuds/Bleakloft) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Short Prompt: -arranged marriages of royalty

Tony sighed, looking down at his feet. Never before had he felt so weighed down and suffocated by the robes resting on his shoulders. It was more than just the fabric, really. It was all the responsibilities and obligations that were finally settling in.

He always knew his wedding day would never be a joyous occasion for him. It never was for royalty. As his mother has explained it, it was more than him getting married, it was the whole kingdom, he was simply the vessel for it.

Tony couldn't help but feel bitter as he listed to the light music, as he looked at all the happy commoners in attendance. If he were anyone other, this day would be about him, about love, about a bond found and nurtured between two souls.

The music picks up. Trumpets sound.

Tony's husband-to-be had arrived.

He takes in a nervous breath. This was the person he would be tied to for the rest of his mortal days. He didn't even know what he looked like. Only that the man had agreed to the marriage on Tony's terms and to have on Tony's land. The fact that the man had been so willing to compromise gave Tony hope.

The doors to the church open, but Tony doesn't look up. Choosing to stare straight ahead at the stained glass windows.

Sir Rhodes's gauntleted hand falls comfortingly onto his shoulder.

After a few moments, Tony's curiosity gets the better of him. He casts a glance towards the man that he will be bound to in short time. And freezes.

His heart leaps into his throat. His stomach sings and dances, trying to tell him something he couldn't understand. There was something about this man. Something about the determined clench of his jaw. The powerful stride, full of purpose. Something about the way the man held himself that spoke to something deep down inside of him, long forgotten and buried.

There was something in the pool of the man's eyes that felt like they held the reflection to his very soul.

His mind was cast back, to when he was but a child, innocent to the world. Memories of a thin blonde boy, with eyes that danced like blue fire, and a smile that sang of sunshine. Of long days playing games in the fields and nearby woods. Of carefree laugher and dreams of adventure. Of warm lips, eager touchers, and youthful inexperience.

The man comes to a stop across from him, sweeping his blue robe behind him. Up close, the resemblance is dizzying.

Tony can't help but open his mouth, needing to know.

"Steve?" he whispers, barely daring to hope. How many years had it been?

"Tony." the man whispers back, sounding just as breathless. His pink lips pulling into a familiar grin.

How did he come to find himself so blessed by the fates?

Tony wasn't going to challenge it. Instead, reaching forward for the hand of a love he'd thought lost.


End file.
